


All in Due Time

by occupyasgard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occupyasgard/pseuds/occupyasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger receives her Time Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Due Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachylagus_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was my first exchange! This is a gift for NotYourNormalFangirl.
> 
> This is not a moment we see in the books, but it's one we know must have happened. At thirteen, Hermione proved herself more than worthy of the trust, ambition, and responsibility of the gift of a time turner. As Head of House, Professor McGonagall recognized the she had an extremely talented witch under her care and an opportunity to cultivate that talent. I hope you like it!


End file.
